Annika And Her Mom
by Dania
Summary: Annika spends a day of fun with her mother, Sailor Mars.


Girls Day Out  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and company doesn't belong to me. Annika and   
Gloria belong to my friend AngelRaye.  
  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Gloria asked as she saw Annika   
run by in a big hurry.  
"Off to find my dad and tell him we are leaving," Annika replied over her  
shoulder as she continued to run toward her quarters.  
"Have fun!" Gloria replied as she continued down the hall.  
  
"See you later Dad," Annika said as she gave hime a hug. She then ran  
over to Raye and gave her a hug and a kiss before taking her hand and  
heading out of the palace.   
Once outside Raye asked "Where to first?"  
"How about the arts and crafts store," Annika replied as she ran ahead of   
her Mom  
"That sounds good and we will be close enough to the shrine to stop for   
lunch" Raye replied  
"Cool! Your the best Mom in the world," Annika said as she gave her Mom  
a quick hug and continued skipping ahead of her.  
  
Once inside the craft store Annika knew exactly what she was after and   
headed in that direction. She headed straight for the fabrics aisle where  
they kept all the pretty colors. She had told her Mom earlier that she  
wanted to get more fabric to make Ariel a stuffed Moonbeam for her   
birthday. Ariel had loved the one Annika made of Stardust and she knew   
that a Moonbeam one would be the perfect gift.  
  
"Time to go" Raye said as she ushered Annika toward the checkout area.   
"Do you think I have enough materials now Mom?" Annika asked as she   
handed Raye the things she had found.  
"I believe you do and I'm sure Ariel will love your gift," Raye said as   
she paid the salesclerk. They headed out the door with their purchases  
and headed for the shrine.  
  
"Nice to see you again Raye" Danyel said as he greeted his guests.  
"Thanks for taking over the place, it looks really great," replied Raye  
"Mom do I have to use my chopsticks?" whined Annika when her food slipped  
off yet again. She snuggled closer to her mom hoping that she would give   
in and not make her use them.  
"Here let me show you how it's done" Raye offered as she took the   
chopsticks and showed her how to do it. She loved helping Annika learn new  
things.  
"Thanks Mom now I get it" Annika replied as she gave her mom one last hug  
and started eating her food.  
"Great Job!" replied the two adults in the room  
  
After the lunch dishes had been cleared Raye decided to take Annika on  
a tour of the Shrine. Raye showed her the sleeping quarters where she  
and Chad had met. She showed her the meeting area where the scouts used   
to hold meetings. Lastly she showed her where the scared fire was and   
the meditation area. Annika really enjoyed looking at all the stuff and   
hoped to return again soon.   
  
As they walked out Annika asked "Mom can we come here again soon?"  
"Sure and next time we will bring dad along with us" Raye replied  
"Cool!" Annika replied giving Raye a quick hug. They headed toward the  
shopping district and their last stops of the day.  
  
"So which shop do you want to go to first?" Raye asked as they reached   
the shopping area.  
"How about the children's shop," Annika replied  
"Great choice" Raye responded as the entered the cozy little shop.  
  
Annika tried on several different outfits as Raye watched. Annika had  
inherited her mom's love for shopping as well as a few other things.   
Annika finally decided with mom's help to get a cute two piece romper   
for school. They paid the clerk and headed out the door for one final  
destination.  
  
"We have time for one more stop and where shall that be?" Inquired Raye.  
"The hairbow place," answered Annika.  
"That's a good choice" Raye replied and off the went toward the small   
shop near the end of the shopping district.  
  
  
"I like this ribbon the best" Annika exclaimed as she held up the prized  
bow that she had found. They had been searching for thirty minutes for  
just the right bow. Raye had finally told Annika to pick out the top   
three and then choose the one she liked the best from there. It had taken  
awhile but they finally had the right one. Raye paid for their final  
purchase and they headed home.  
  
Once back at the palace Annika showed Chad all the things that they had   
purchased. She also told him about her visit to the shrine and meeting  
the new guy Danyel. Chad listened intently. He knew that his daughter  
had the best time when she was with her mom. Annika quit talking and   
walked over to her mom. "Thanks again Mom" she said as she climbed  
into her Mom's lap for a snuggle before supper. "Your most welcome" Raye  
replied as she kissed the top of Annika's head and smiled happily.   
  
  
The End  
  
Again Special thanks to AngelRaye for loaning me Annika and Gloria. 


End file.
